Your Smile is My Treasure
by Fe-chan x Anime-lovers
Summary: Orang yang dicintai ataukah orang yang mencintaimu. Pilihan yang sulit namun harus tetap memilih, biarpun itu akan menyakiti pihak lain.. Birthday fic for Tou-chan or Hana Kato!


Kali ini Fe balik dengan fic romance! Hwaa, baru kali ini bikin yang serius gini! Maaf kalau author lama gak muncul, banyak banget tugas pas baru masuk sekolah~ (alesan). Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk emakku*plak* temanku Tou-chan, atau Hana Kato alias **a(nama asli disensor) untuk ultahnya tanggal 18 Agustus. Tanpa the lot of bacoth, cekidot!

* * *

**Your Smile is My Treasure**

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara! punya Peach-Pit sensei, Fe cuma pinjem tokoh-tokohnya

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance / Drama (kalau genrenya kurang cocok, kasih tau di review ya)

**Warning:** AU, little bit OOC, little bit sho-ai, judul agak nggak nyambung, oneshoot, bagi para Tadase FC mohon jangan bunuh saya karena bikin fic ini~

**Summary:** Orang yang dicintai ataukah orang yang mencintaimu. Pilihan yang sulit namun harus tetap memilih, biarpun itu akan menyakiti pihak lain.. Birthday fic for Tou-chan or Hana Kato!

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Namaku Amu Hinamori. Umurku 15 tahun dan sekarang bersekolah di SMA Seiyo. Apakah kalian senang pergi ke sekolah? Mungkin saja tidak jika membayangkan kita akan belajar dan belajar… Namun bagaimana jika seandainya pergi ke sekolah untuk melihat orang yang disukai? Pasti akan bersemangat!

Contohnya aku…

Hah? Aku keceplosan! Baiklah, karena kalian sudah tau akan kuberitahu kalian. Orang yang kusuka adalah temanku sejak SD.

Apa? Bukan, bukannya aku tidak berani nembak, tapi aku takut.. aku akan menghancurkan persahabatan kami…

Aku sampai di kelas, aku menaruh tasku di meja. Ah, itu Ikuto! Dia duduk di belakangku sih.

Lho? Apa dia tidur? Dia menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, aku jadi tidak tahu…

"Ikuto? Ikuto, bangun!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Hm, spertinya dia mulai bangun.

"Huaah.. Amu, bukannya kau harus memanggilku Ikuto nii? Dimana rasa sopanmu pada yang lebih tua?" Dia menguap lebar.

"Walaupun kau lebih tua, kita ini satu angkatan tahu!" balasku sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Yah, mungkin kalian bingung. Ikuto pernah satu kali tinggal kelas, sehingga sekarang sekelas denganku. Kalau dilihat nilainya tidak jelek, hanya saja orang ini suka membolos! Selain itu dia tampan dan juga menjadi pemain biola di band sekolah. Tidak heran dia adalah cowok yang diincar banyak cewek.

"Dasar cewek yang enggak ada manis-manisnya!" Ikuto kembali tidur-tiduran di meja.

"Biarin! Ah, itu Tadase!" Mataku dapat dengan cepat melihatnya. Tentu saja, mengingat aku sudah menyukainya bertahun-tahun.

"Kalau kau suka, tembak aja langsung.." sahut Ikuto to the point. Aku merasa ada panah yang menusuk tubuhku.

"Tidak, aku sudah bertekad akan membuatnya yang menembakku!" Mukaku memanas. Ikuto memang tahu aku suka Tadase dan sering meledekku.

"Kalau mengharapkan bocah itu susah, lagipula.."

"Ikuto nii-san!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. Tapi aku tahu itu suara siapa.

"Ta-Tadase!" Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya terlalu lama, takut wajahku yang memerah ini kelihatan jelas.

"Amu, selamat pagi!" Dia tersenyum! Dia tersenyum hanya untukku! Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali.

"Karena udah kumpul, aku mau kasih ini.." Ikuto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku dan Tadase.

"Wah, tiket taman bermain yang baru dibuka!" Aku memang ingin pergi ke sana karena mendengar ada banyak wahana yang seru.

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi dengan Tadase dan Utau, tapi ternyata dia ada kencan dengan Kukai.. Karena itu, jangan terlalu senang P-I-N-K-Y!" Ikuto berkata demikian sambil memasang tampang jahil. Aku sebal padanya, aku juga tidak suka warna rambut ini, tidak sesuai dengan imageku!

"Sudahlah nii-san, pelajaran sudah mau mulai nih.. Lagipula warna rambut Amu indah kok!" Tadase tersenyum kearahku. Kami-sama, dia memuji rambutku! Hanya rambut namun sudah dapat membuat hatiku melayang! Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti..

TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran berbunyi, membawaku agar kembali dari dunia khayalanku. Aku buru-buru kembali ke mejaku dengan wajah tertunduk agar tidak ada yang melihat wajahku. Wajahku yang saat ini pasti sedang berwarna merah. Tadase tidak boleh melihatnya!

"Hehe.. Kau dipuji oleh pangeranmu tuh!"

Aku lupa kalau cowok seengah kucing itu duduk di belakangku. Taruhan pasti dia akan terus mengejekku sampai dia tertidur saat pelajaran nanti..

"Amu-chi~! Kudengar kamu ada kencan dengan Tadase dan Ikuto ya?"

BRUASHH!

Teh yang kuminum berakhir dengan sukses di wajah Yaya.

"Uwaa! Amu-chi kejaam!"

"Ma—Maaf! Habis tiba-tiba kamu ngomong begitu sih! Lagipula itu cuma jalan-jalan.." Aku menyodorkan sapu tanganku. Dia langsung mengelap wajahnya, untung saja tidak mengotori seragamnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yaya bisa dapat informasi seperti itu.

"Tapi kamu suka Tadase kan? Anggap saja ini kencan, atau lebih baik saat disana kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya.." Rima melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Saat ini kami memang sedang makan siang bertiga di atap. Untung saja, karena aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang masalah ini. Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak lupa pada foto Tadase di dompetku, mereka pasti tidak tahu!

"…" Aku diam sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Kulihat Rima dan Yaya saling bertukar pandang.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti.."

"Kami akan terus mendukungmu, Amu-chi!"

"Terima kasih!" Aku memeluk erat kedua sahabatku. Tidak kusadari dari kejauhan ada sosok seseorang yang memperhatikanku saat itu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari ini Amu berangkat pagi sekali, setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Gugup sekali rasanya kalau mengingat dia akan jalan-jalan dengan Tadase. Yah, walaupun ada Ikuto juga.

Bolak-balik dia melihat cermin. Memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah rapi atau belum. Berkali-kali dia menarik napas, untuk menghilangkan rasa groginya. Bahkan terlalu gugupnya, mungkin dia berharap waktu cepat berlalu agar bisa segera pulang.

Jika menurut orang lain tindakan itu bodoh, memang benar. Namun semua yang pintar pun bisa menjadi bodoh jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu bernama 'cinta'. Cinta sangat menyenangkan bukan? …

* * *

Amu melihat jam tangannya. Masih jam 10.52 dan itu artinya masih sekitar 10 menit lagi.

"DORR!"

"HUAA!"

"Haha, tampangmu lucu sekali!" Ikuto tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Amu, namun yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memasang tampang itu-sama-sekali-tidak-lucu!

"Ikuto, kamu tuh iseng banget sih!"

"Maaf~ Habis kamu datang cepat sekali, masih pagi kan?"

"Biarin, lebih baik kecepatan daripada terlambat. Eh? Tadase mana?" Amu heran, karena setahunya rumah Tadase dan Ikuto dekat. Lagipula Tadase selalu mengikuti Ikuto, dan hal ini yang membuat Amu sedikit cemburu.

"Engg—ada urusan sebentar, jadi akan sedikit terlambat. Kita duduk disana saja yuk!" Ikuto menunjuk pada sebuah bangku taman. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"I-Iya.." Amu mengikuti Ikuto dan duduk disebelahnya.

Beberapa saat mereka berdiam. Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun. Ikuto memandang langit, sementara Amu melihat kearah orang-orang yang lewat. Sampai pada akhirnya..

"Amu.." Ikuto memandang lurus ke arah Amu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau suka dari Tadase?"

"EHH? Ke-ke-kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" Amu kaget pada pertanyaan Ikuto. Walaupun tahu Amu suka pada Tadase, dia tidak pernah menanyakan pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Hanya ingin tahu.." Jawabnya datar.

"Emm.. Mungkin karena dia baik dan pengertian, selain itu dia juga…"

"Stop, Stop! Kalau kau sebutkan satu-satu gak bakal ada habisnya!"

"Kan kau yang suruh! Lagipula dia orang pertama yang kusuka.." wajah Amu merona merah.

"… Ada yang bilang cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah terkabul."

"Aku pasti akan mengubahnya!"

"Memang kamu paham arti dari 'cinta'?"

"Itu.. hubungan dua orang yang saling menyukai kan? Aku pernah baca di majalah sih, hehe"

"Walau orang lain akan menjawab itu benar, aku menganggapnya salah."

"EH? Kenapa?" Amu kaget lagi.

"Kalau menurutku cinta adalah perasaan yang tulus kepada orang lain, walaupun.."

"Itu Tadase!" Amu bangkit dari kursi dan setengah berlari menyambut Tadase.

"Walaupun.. orang itu sendiri tidak tahu akan perasaan kita." Ikuto tersenyum pahit sambil menatap punggung gadis itu. Dia berdiri dan menyusulnya.

"Aku akan bahagia bila kau tersenyum, walaupun itu artinya memendam perasaanku ini padamu selamanya. Karena.. senyumanmu adalah harta terindah bagiku…"

… Cinta sangat menyenangkan bukan? Walaupun terkadang tidak terbalas dan membuat sakit, namun kita harus melakukannya demi mengembalikan senyum orang yang kita kasihi.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Tadase, itu Tadase! Aku masih penasaran pada lanjutan cerita Ikuto sih, tapi biar aku tanya nanti. Aku semakin mendekati orang itu, berusaha agar tidak gugup, walaupun mukaku pasti memerah.

"Tadase, kamu baru sampai?" Aku menggunakan intonasi ceriaku, menyembunyikan kegugupan ini. Hm? Matanya memerah dan agak sembab.. Walaupun sekilas tidak ada bedanya, namun jangan remehkan aku yang sudah menyukainya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Iya.., maaf aku agak telat, ada urusan… Akh!" Ekspresinya berubah saat melihat Ikuto, walau hanya sekejap. Wajahnya agak pucat, namun aku takut untuk bertanya, karena Tadase terlihat berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kalian lama, aku duluan ya~" Ikuto mendahului kami. Dasar Ikuto!

"Tunggu dong, ayo Tadase!" Dia pasti meledek lagi jika aku berlama-lama, aku tidak ingin dia merusak suasana hari ini.

"I—Iya"

Tadase benar-benar lesu hari ini. Aduuh, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

* * *

Seharian ini aku merasa aneh. Biasanya Tadase akan terus menempel pada Ikuto, namun hari ini mereka seperti menjaga jarak. Tadase pernah bilang bahwa dia sudah menganggap Ikuto sebagai kakaknya, dan dari dulu orangtuanya sangat sibuk, sehingga dia lebih sering bermain dengan Ikuto. Gara-gara mereka aku jadi ikutan bingung dan tidak bisa menikmati hari ini.. Padahal kan aku sudah menantikannya!

Aku perhatikan saat mereka bertatapan, pasti langsung membuang muka. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres..

"Aku.. mau beli minum dulu ya!" aku berniat meninggalkan keduanya, setidaknya supaya tidak diam terus seperti ini.

"Ah, aku ikut.." Tadase terlihat panik.

Aku merasa senang sih, tapi kan rencanaku bisa gagal. Setelah kupikir, pasti aneh kalau aku menolak, aku bertanya pada Tadase saja!

"I-Iya, boleh.. Ikuto, kamu mau minum apa?"

"Minuman yang paling mahal.." dia membalas sambil tersenyum usil. Uukh, kalau tidak ada Tadase pasti sudah kutendang wajahnya itu!

"Jangan minta macam-macam, ayo Tadase!" aku langsung pergi, sebal karena selain rencanaku gagal, aku juga dikerjai Ikuto.

"Mmm.." Tadase mengikutiku, bisa kulihat dia menghindar dari tatapan Ikuto.

Inilah aku, berjalan kaku disamping Tadase, sambil memegang dua minuman kaleng. Aku memang berniat menanyakan soal Ikuto, tapi jangankan bertanya, bicara normal saja tidak bisa! Lagipula kenapa di sini sepi sekali sih? Aku mencoba terlihat tenang, namun dalam hati sudah melompat-lompat panik.

"Amu, aku mau bertanya.."

Perkataan Tadase hampir membuatku terloncat. Dengan gugup aku menjawabnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Kamu.. bagaimana perasaanmu pada Ikuto nii-san?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Pertanyaan itu sungguh mengagetkanku. Tadase menatapku, aku merasa dia bisa melihat semua isi hatiku. Aku terdiam sampai akhirnya tersadar.

"A-Ah, Ikuto itu orang yang paling menyebalkan! Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Tadase yang baik dan kusukai.." Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Semuanya ketahuan. Aku sangat gugup sampai-sampai bisa kelewat bicara seperti itu.

Tadase menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini. Kurasakan tetes-tetes bening mengalir di pipiku. Aku menundukkan kepala, tidak sanggup memandangnya.

"Amu.."

Dia menarik lenganku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan baru saja akan bertanya saat dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Karena aku sudah menyukai.. Ikuto nii-san."

Perkataan itu terasa seperti petir di kepalaku. Air mataku bertambah deras.

"Yah.. Walaupun sudah ditolak tadi pagi dengan alasan dia mencintai seorang gadis. Siapa namanya ya? Ah, aku ingat.. dia AMU HINAMORI!" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorongku dengan agak keras. Aku jatuh terduduk. Minuman kaleng yang kupegang terjatuh. Bisa kulihat tatapannya penuh kebencian padaku.

Tidak kusangka, kalau Tadase benar-benar menyukai Ikuto, bukan sebagai kakaknya. Air mataku masih mengalir karena sekarang, selain karena hatiku hancur, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Ikuto. Dia mencintaiku walaupun tahu aku menyukai Tadase.. Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Aku ditolak karena kau.. Sekarang aku pun akan membuatmu merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Hatimu akan hancur berkeping-keping seperti.." Tadase menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya pucat sambil memandang kearah belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. IKUTO!

Ikuto hanya tersenyum, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Dia membantuku berdiri, sedangkan Tadase masih membeku. Dia terlihat panik dan langsung pergi dari sana.

Ikuto terlihat berniat mengejar Tadase, namun dengan cepat kutahan dia. Aku tidak ingin didekati siapapun sekarang kalau aku menjadi Tadase. Ikuto tampaknya mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memungut minuman kaleng yang terjatuh.

"Masih bisa diminum.." Dia membuka penutupnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku merasa tenang, bukan karena minumannya, namun karena kebaikan Ikuto yang sangat tulus.

Setetes air mataku jatuh, disusul oleh yang lainnya. Aku menangis dalam diam, sementara Ikuto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memelukku sampai aku selesai menangis. Namun hatiku merasa hangat, jauh lebih hangat daripada saat bersama Tadase.

* * *

"Jadii.. kau menyukaiku ya?" Aku bertanya dengan nada riang. Tak terasa bahwa sejam yang lalu aku masih menangis. Setelah mengeluarkan semuanya, perasaanku menjadi lega, bahkan aku sudah membuang perasaanku pada Tadase!

"…" Dia terus berjalan dengan wajah coolnya. Aku hanya bisa cemberut.

"Haah~ Berarti aku harus mencari target baru ya.." Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ikuto sudah menarikku dan mendekatkan wajah kami berdua. Dia.. menciumku?

"Itu jawabanku.." Dia langsung menghindar dari lemparan sendalku. Wajahku memanas berkali lipat dari biasanya.

"IKUTOOO!"

Kurasa cinta baruku ini akan sangat jahil.

~OWA..

Stop! Masa begini doang tamat?

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

Sudah sebulan aku dan Ikuto menjalin hubungan. Dia benar-benar pacar yang suka menggodaku, tapi hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna bersamanya! Aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi pacarnya, walaupun aku seram pada tatapan gadis-gadis penggemar Ikuto..

Aku baru saja selesai mandi saat mendapat e-mail di handphoneku. Eh? Dari Tadase? Aku sudah tidak bertemu Tadase sejak hari itu, menurut keluarganya dia minta izin untuk berlibur ke suatu tempat.

Kubaca pesannya. Ah, ada fotonya! Judul subyek.. 'aku dan pacarku'?

Buru-buru kubuka pesan itu. Dia berfoto bersama seorang gadis manis yang berambut warna biru tua panjang. Gadis itu terlihat anggun. Dan dengan background pantai, foto itu terlihat romantis. Walaupun posenya agak aneh, masa Tadase yang dipeluk gadis itu?

Walaupun begitu, melihatnya aku lega, mungkin Tadase sudah menjadi straight karena bertemu dengannya! Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis itu!

Eng? Ada pesan tambahan..

'N.B. : Dia ini laki-laki'

UAPUAAAAAHH?

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

Pada akhirnya Fe tetap masukin sedikit humor di omake, abis stress ama cerita yang terlalu serius, mana menurutku ada bagian yang amat sangat lebay lagi~! Maaf bagi readers yang kurang suka ama sho-ai, boleh kritik di review kok. Abis selain IkuTada aku juga suka pair NagiTada sih*plak*! Tadase itu uke sejati yah, sama Nagi aja dia masih tetep uke! *diceburin ke kolam piranha*

Terus maafkan juga kalau judulnya ga nyambung, ngebut kasih judul malah gitu deh.. Fe bener-bener ga bakat bikin judul~ T-T

Kukasih tau kenapa Fe bikin cerita ini!

-disini kubuat Amu umur 15 karena temenku itu umurnya juga 15 sekarang!

-ceritanya jadi begini karena Fe lagi tergila-gila ama k-drama 'Your is Beautiful' terutama ama pemeran Shin Woo. Aku ga rela akhirnya Mi Nam ama Tae Kyung, padahal Shin Woo tuh baik, udah gitu ganteng *plak*(malah curhat)! Jadi kubuat Ikuto karakternya mirip Shin Woo, terus dia yang 'menang'!

-kumasukin unsur sho-ai karena teman Fe itu juga lumayan suka, lagipula sho-ai ataupun yaoi belum merambah ke fandom ShuCha Indo ini~ (Fe sumber penyakit!)

Sudah Fe tetapkan kalau reviewnya banyak n responnya bagus, bakal dibikin sekuel dari fic ini! Soalnya udah ada rencana nih~ Jadi REVIEW YANG BANYAAAK YAAAH! *kitten eyes(bosen puppy)*

Dan terakhir, untuk Tou-chan, **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU TOU TOU TOU***plak*! Jangan lupa rencana cosplay gila kita! *ditendang*

XDDD


End file.
